Her Name is Nunnally
by pft980811
Summary: C.C. pushes Nunnally down a rabbit hole because she couldn't wake up and remember. What can't Nunnally remember? Read and find out! ;P WARNINGS: this story has not been edited so sorry if it's crappy. also no pairings as of yet. i am not sure if there will be some later. this is for my own amusement so sorry if it isnt as good as my other, but i really don't care SORRY!
1. Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

**WARNING: If you haven't watched the whole series don't read unless you want spoilers. Also, this story hasn't been edited by BlueWings900 so I want to warn you of suckiness.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

_**Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole**_

_As I wheeled through the royal garden, I realized how foolish this was._ Why exactly am I chasing a white rabbit through the gardens in the middle of the night, again? Especially after that attempt on my life? _I remembered the answer to that when I caught sight of the elusive rabbit._ Oh yeah. It was because it TALKED! _As the wind began to pick up and whip my sand brown hair everywhere, I tried willing my wheel chair to go faster. When I finally reached the very center of the maze-like garden, I saw the rabbit sitting on its hind legs; almost as if it were waiting for me to get there. When it noticed my presence, it began to slowly hop to a nearby Sakura tree. Right before it reached the tree it stopped to look at me again. Then it talked. Again. _

"_Are you coming?" Its voice had a rather mono tone sound to it. It actually reminded me of someone I knew yet I couldn't remember. I nodded and moved closer to where it stood—or…sat._

_Right when I reached it, the white rabbit suddenly jumped into the air and as it came down, I saw the huge black hole that was right underneath it. _

_I tried to warn it—"Watch out!"—but it was too late. The rabbit fell down into the pitch black hole. I tried to peer down but it was too dark to see. When I turned back to go back inside, I came face to face with C.C._

_The wind gently blew her green hair back and forth as she stared at me with her yellow eyes. I stared right back at her. She was the first to break the silence. "And where do you think you're going?"_

_I thought the answer was rather obvious. "I am going back to bed." I tried to move past her, but then the witch grabbed the handles of my wheel chair and started to drag me back to the tree with the rabbit hole right next to it._

"_I don't think so. Not until you realize something." I was starting to panic._

"_Let go! As the empress of Britannia, I command you to release me!" I started struggling in my seat as we neared the hole._

"_I don't listen to brats. Especially if they have been handed everything for most of their sad, pathetic lives." We were right next to the hole. She began to tip the back of my wheel chair over the edge so that I was now precariously balancing between the ground and open space. I decided to play along; hoping that if I did, this crazy witch would let me go._

"_Alright. What do I have to realize?" C.C. seemed to like my reply because she eased my wheel chair back to the ground again._

"_You must realize that you are merely living a dream. One that you must wake up from. Open your eyes, Nunnally! You are not the only one suffering after Lelouch die-" I had had enough._

"_DON'T! DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT! I don't care if you think me a brat, but don't you even think of mentioning him to me!"_

_C.C. narrowed her eyes. She said, "Wake up Nunnally." And then she pushed me back. Back into the yawning hole in the earth. Right before I was swallowed in the darkness, I heard C.C. say something. Something along the lines of "Wake up and remember."_

_Well, I woke up with a scream and remembered the dream. That counts for something right?_

**LINE BREAK**

"Your Majesty! What's wrong!?" I struggled under all the suffocating blankets. Suddenly they were pulled off and I was blinded by light. I looked around the room and was surprised to see that it was my room. I looked towards my "savior" and was surprise to see a bird.

"Do…do…?"

The bird froze for a good five seconds before she said "Yes, it is I, the Dodo."

The name Dodo didn't seem right to me. Like her name was something else but I just couldn't remember. As I looked closely, I noticed that it was actually a woman in a dodo costume. As I scrutinized her the dodo bird asked "Are you alright your majesty?" I stared at her; not sure how to answer.

"I-I think I am…I'm not sure. Everything just seems so…so fuzzy…"

"Okay, how about I just ask a few simple questions as I dress you?" I nodded as I scooted to the edge of the bed. As the Dodo began to unbutton my nightgown, she started her questioning.

"What's today's date?" my reply was simple and straight to the point.

"I don't know." The Dodo frowned but didn't comment. As she slipped off my nightgown she asked her next question.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know." I myself started to frown at my lack of knowledge. The Dodo then brought out a dress from a huge walk in closet just across from my bed.

"Alright, how about we do some easier questions? Who's your knight?" She slipped the dress over my head and, after she put on my socks and shoes, the Dodo gently pulled me to my feet.

That was not a simple question and my answer was "I don't know." The dodo bird began to buckle on some leather straps on my dress and legs.

As she pulled me to a mirror in the corner of my room she said "Last question. What…is your name?"

When I looked in the mirror, I noticed that the blue, white, yellow, and red colors of the dress complimented each other, my sand brown hair, and my violet blue eyes. The leather belts also went well with my entire look. As the Dodo added a yellow bow to my hair, I tried to figure out the answer to that question. _My name…what is my name?_

"My name…my name is…my name is…"

The Dodo's eyes began to narrow. At the sight of this, I gave my answer with a slight hint of hesitation.

"My name is…my name is Alice."

I must have imagined the sad look on the Dodo's face.

**Comments:**

**I was actually planning on starting this story after chapter 5 of **_**Code Geass: A Different Peace**_** but I got stuck on trying to start off the next chapter and this idea started running around in my head and started banging around and what not so I thought **_**what the heck? Why not? **_**And wallah! A new story was born. I don't think there will be pairings for this one. It'll mostly be about Nunnally. Truth be told I got the inspiration to write this from a video that I saw on YouTube. Actually most of my story ideas came from videos on YouTube. The video was called **_**Code Geass Amv – Her name is Alice**_** by Anicrazedman**_**,**_** so if you want to watch it you can. I think that's all. OH! And for those who read Boy in the Scroll, BlueWings told me that she'll try to update soon. I also threatened to rip out her spine and beat her with it if she continues to make her fans wait. I also virtually slapped her. I am pretty sure I motivated her enough. Since she'll most likely see this here is a shout out to her: GET YOUR BUT IN GEAR BLUE! SOME OF US FANS AREN'T AS PATIENT AS ME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2: White Rabbit Spotted

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2: White Rabbit Spotted**

"Your Highness! Your Highness, please come out we need to continue your studies on proper table etiquette!" I sat in the grass as quietly as I could as The Dodo passed by my hiding place. I was so not going to spend my time learning how many sugar cubes is appropriate for giving a guest (30 sugar cubes). When The Dodo's voice faded into the distance, I stood up and let out a sigh of relief. When I turn around I came face to face with a white rabbit. No, it was The White Rabbit. She stayed staring at me with its red eyes. It said only one word.

"Come." I followed it as it walked down a stone path way. I hurried to catch up after The White Rabbit.

"White Rabbit, where are we going?" I nearly crashed into The White Rabbit when she suddenly stopped in front of the giant hedge that surrounded the gardens. She turned towards me so fast that I nearly fell on my butt. She stared at me coldly before she told me something that was quite strange.

"My name is not 'The White Rabbit.'" I stared at her before I burst out laughing.

"Of course your name is 'The White Rabbit' silly goose! What else could it be?" Suddenly The White Rabbit appeared behind me, and she whispered into my ear.

"You'll have to wake up and remember." Then she pushed me into the hedge and I fell through it.

…

When I finally came to I notice that I was in a forest. I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by trees. The only thing that kept me from freaking out was the fact that there was a pathway. I quickly stood up and brushed myself down. As a queen I needed to be presentable. After following the path for a good twenty minutes, I found a clearing. In the clearing, there was a two story house. I quickly ran up to the door and started to pound on it.

"Hello!? Is anybody in there!? I'm lost and I need to find the way back to the castle!" suddenly the door flew open and I was greeted by a woman in a purple dress and had blonde hair. I then remembered that this woman was The Duchess. She gasped at the sight of me.

"Nunnally! You finally visited!" The Duchess then proceeded to hug the living daylights out of me.

"Ah! Unhand me Duchess! I demand that you release me this instant!" Like The Dodo, The Duchess froze completely for five seconds before she released me and bowed.

"I am so sorry, Your Highness. I forgot my place. Please, stay and have dinner with me as compensation." I held my head high and nodded.

"That is what I expected from you, Duchess." I walked in, not waiting for an invitation. The moment we both sat down, the Cook came in with a cart full of food.

"Here we have some pizza with peperoni as the topping along with some chicken noodle soup." I stared at the plate before I exploded.

"This is what you would serve your ruler!? This is commoners' food! I will not eat it!"

The Duchess looked terrified. She quickly got up and bowed deeply. "I am so sorry, Your Majesty, but we did not expect you to come so we couldn't prepare the right food. Please forgive me. I'll do anything!"

I stared at her, feeling red hot rage boil in me. I stayed staring at her until an idea came to me. "Fine. I'll forgive you." I watched as The Duchess gave a sigh of relief before I continued. "But in exchange you have to give me some information."

I saw The Duchess tense up all over again. She knew that I knew that she held a LOT of information about Wonderland and the people in it. She answered me quietly. "What kind of information?"

I smirked. "Oh nothing very important. Just some information on a certain individual. I want to know where I can find The White Rabbit." I looked back towards The Duchess when I heard her and the Cook gasp at the exact same time. "What?"

Suddenly, a hare—no—The March Hare, burst into the room while dragging a mouse—no—The Dormouse. The March Hare then proceeded to shout "WHO ASKED ABOUT THE WHITE RABBIT!?" I looked at her with calm eyes.

"That would be me." The March Hare turned to face me. She was about to start yelling at me when she realized who I was.

"Nunnally I-" I interrupted her before she could go any further.

"I am the Queen of Wonderland and you shall address me as such until I explicitly tell you otherwise, March Hare! Now wake The Dormouse!" like all the other times I said their names, The March Hare and The Dormouse stood frozen. After they unfroze, and The March Hare woke The Dormouse up, I proceeded to get right down to business.

"Alright, now will someone mind telling me why everyone started to freak out when I said 'The White Rabbit'?" For once they all stayed quiet; each expecting the other to step up and tell me. "Will somebody just spit it out!?"

Finally, The Duchess stepped up. "Your highness…" she looked scared but there was a tinge of sadness in her eyes. "The White Rabbit is one of the Lost Ones."

I echoed her. "Lost ones?"

The Duchess nodded. "Yes. They are the lost people of Wonderland." I stared at her really hard; feeling like there was a giant rock lodged in my throat and kept me from talking. After swallowing three times, I asked my question.

"Do—do you mean dead?" I saw as The Duchess's eyes widened before she started to wave her hands around.

"No! No, no, no, no! What I mean by lost is that we can't find them." The Duchess's eyes darkened with sadness again. "We don't know if they're alive or dead; though, by now, they probably are gone." I looked at all of their faces and expressions. There was a mixture of sadness, guilt, and anger amongst them. I then turned toward The Duchess; suddenly feeling determined.

"Do you know of anyone who might know where they are?" She looked surprise before she shook her head.

"Not that I know of—wait!" her eyes lit up. "There is one rumor that has been around a while. But it's just a rumor." I suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Tell me. Anything can help." The Duchess stared at me for a bit before she nodded.

"Okay. Well the rumor is that there are only three people here in Wonderland that know and can lead you to where the Lost Ones are located. The thing is that a lot of people here consider them Lost as well since they are either rarely or never been seen in a while."

"It doesn't matter. If there is the slightest chance then I'll take it." The duchess nodded and then told me.

"If I were to order the list from the hardest to find to the least it would be like this: The Cheshire Cat, The Zero Knight, and The White Knight. The Cheshire Cat is almost always seen on The Weeping Willow. I would suggest seeing her since you sent The Zero Knight on a mission. That and The White Knight hasn't been seen since the day the Lost Ones have disappeared." I nodded, stood from the table, and walked towards the door. Right before I opened it I asked one last question.

"Can you tell me the names of the people Lost?" The Duchess looked thoughtful before she took a pen from the Cook. I watched as she quickly wrote down the names and I held out my hand when she was done.

"Here you go. That should be all of them." I took the list and opened the door. I turned back toward them and bowed.

"I'm sorry I was so mean earlier. I was just…I don't know I just felt so angry and sad and I felt the need to let it out. Well either way, I'm sorry." When I looked back up they were staring at me in surprise. Then, suddenly, The Duchess yelled out "All is forgiven! Now go and start your journey!"

I nodded and ran out the door and back down the path I had come from. Right before I entered the forest, I looked back at the two story house in the middle of the clearing. The people—MY people—were all standing in front of the house. When they noticed I had stopped and was looking at them, they started yelling things like "BRING THE LOST BACK HOME!" and "BECAREFUL!"

I waved back and ran into the woods.

…

When I stopped hearing their shouts I slowed back down to a walk. I decided that now was a good enough time to look at the list that The Duchess had kindly given to me. It read:

_**The Lost Ones List:**_

_The Fawn_

_The White Rabbit_

_Humpty Dumpty_

_The Jabberwocky_

_The Sea Turtle_

_The Red Queen_

_The White Queen_

_The Queen of Hearts_

_The King of Hearts_

_The Lion_

_The Cheshire Cat_

_The White Knight_

_The Mad Hatter_

**Comments:**

**For those who have actually watched Nunnally in Wonderland you'll know what's wrong with this list.**

**I have realized that this is for my own amusement so I'm not really sorry for late updates or if it's a bit crappy. Sorry to those that actually care more about this story than I do. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Red Knight and The

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**/^_^\\\\\\\\\\**

**Chapter 3: The Red Knight and The Weeping Willow**

I walked.

And walked.

And walked.

I walked until I was once again hungry and my legs felt like they were going to drop. I kept walking until I couldn't take another step. Right before I dropped, I walked to the closest tree. Then I dropped. I sat there trying to get my breath back somehow. About an hour after I had left The Duchess's, I had realized that I had no idea where The Weeping Willow was; so…I kept walking. I was determined to find it and nothing could stop me. I must have nodded off because I woke up to the sound of my name.

"Nunnally. Nunnally wake up!" My eyes snapped open at the familiar voice.

"Red Knight!" The blonde haired knight nearly fell on his butt in surprised when I shouted his name. He stayed staring at me before he got on his right knee in a bow.

"Yes! It is I! The Red knight!" I lightly tapped on his shoulder and The Red Knight rose back up. When he stood to his full height, I had to tilt my head up a bit to see his face. He was the first to speak. "Your Highness! What are you doing in such a dangerous part of the forest? Especially without an escort? You should be back at the castle with The Dodo!" I stared at him for a bit in confusion.

"What do you mean 'dangerous part of the forest'? There's no one here!" The Red Knight sighed before he answered me.

"That's because I fought them all off."

"WHAT!?" I looked around and, sure enough, there were small splatters of blood. I turned back to The Red Knight. "Why did you have to kill them!? Couldn't you have just knocked them out and tied them up!?"

The red knight gave me a look that seemed to ask if I was stupid or something. "Your Highness," he said slowly. "Those were Shadow Knights." For a moment I was stumped. _Was that supposed to mean anything to me?_

"Okaaaay…and?" The Red Knight's eyes widened considerably.

"Your Highness! Are you saying that I should have let them kill you!?" I put my hand on my hip and hardened my face.

"And why would they have killed me? What if they just wanted to talk? Hm? What if they were here to surrender? Or sign a treaty? Why did you kill them, Red Knight?" The Red Knight sighed before he looked away.

"Because Zero Knight told us to." I felt my eyes widened before I grabbed The Red Knight's arm and shook it.

"Where is The Zero Knight!? Tell me!" The Red Knight looked surprised before he answered me.

"I—I don't know. That was just his last order before he disappeared." I felt as if I was just crushed by an unseen force and I fell to my knees in front of the Red Knight. Then I remembered about my last two options.

"Well, what about The White Knight?" The Red Knight looked shocked before his eyes darkened with…displeasure.

"He's gone. The Treacherous White Knight fell in The Battle of Wonderland at the hands of The March Hare." I sat there in shock.

"So," I began slowly," The White knight is not one of The Lost? Wait…" I then realized something. "If The White Knight isn't alive then why is he one of the people that know where The Lost are located?" The Red Knight's eyes widened.

"Did The Duchess tell you this?" I nodded and The Red Knight gave a sigh.

"Of course. She knows everything about everything…except the battle…" From his expression I could tell he knew that I knew next to nothing about whatever the heck he was talking about.

"Hah…The Battle of Wonderland was kept hidden from everyone who was not a part of it. Those that _were_ involved were sworn to secrecy…at your command."

I sat there even more confused. "My command?" The Red Knight nodded. "But…why would I do something like that?" The Red Knight shrugged.

"Only you would know that. All I know is that we would all much rather not remember that battle but…that seems like a rather impossible task…" The Red Knight started to get a faraway look; like he was reliving that very battle.

"Red Knight?" The Red Knight flinched before he looked at me.

"Yes, Your Highness?" I fidgeted, feeling ashamed over the fact that I didn't remember something so important.

"Who…who did we battle against and why?" The Red Knight looked at me with eyes full of both sadness and pity.

"We fought against the Mad Hatter. He tried to take over both Wonderland and the Shadowlands and control everyone. His knight was The White Knight. There were rumors that said that The Cheshire Cat was in league with the both of them." I stared at The Red Knight; I got the feeling that he was still keeping something from me.

"Tell me whatever you're holding back." He stayed silent as if debating whether he should keep his mouth shut or not. "Just tell me; I can take it." And there went his hesitance.

"You had something to do with the disappearance of The Lost Ones."

"Me…?" The Red Knight nodded and that was the last straw. I stood up and began walking. I didn't care where I was going. I heard The Red Knight shout after me.

"Where are you going!?" I stopped and turned to face him.

"I am going to find The Weeping Willow!" I watched as The Red Knight ran towards me.

When he finally reached me he said something strange to me. "Cry."

"What?" and with that, The Red Knight punched me in the gut.

Right before I hit the ground the bastard of a knight caught me and slowly lowered me to the ground. As tears leaked from my eyes, I gave him the best glare I could muster up at that moment.

"Why did you do that!?" The Red Knight had a stony face as he answered my question.

"The Weeping Willow will only appear when there are tears." I felt my left eye start to twitch.

"Yes…BUT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUNCH ME!?" The Red Knight had the audacity to shrug.

"I panicked." My complete and utter anger left me breathless. I was about to start yelling when we both started to hear running water. Suddenly, a small trickle of water started to flow past us and towards a clearing that was visible beyond the trees just a few feet ahead of us. The Red Knight stood up while holding me bridal style and followed after the trail of water that was slowly growing bigger.

"There!" up ahead a small tree was standing in the middle of a clearing. And it was growing bigger. The water that we had been following was growing deeper and wider. The Red Knight went up to the growing tree and stood beside it. The water trail was soon a stream and it ended up making a perfect circle around the tree that now stood five feet above The Red Knight's head. All was quiet except for the sound of running water and the creaking of the still growing tree. A few seconds later I realized something. The tree that we were currently watching was a willow tree. A few minutes later I realized that it had stopped growing. And moments after that I realized that drops of water were flowing off the willow's leaves and into the part of the stream that was circling around the willow.

The Red Knight set me down and made a sweeping motion with his arm. "I present to you: The Weeping Willow." I looked up and saw some off the sunlight shining through the branches. When I turned back to thank The Red Knight, he was already gone. I looked around and realized that I was alone.

"Hello?" No answer. Then-

"Why the Hell are you here?" I looked above me again and, sure enough, there was a cat sitting in the branch right above me. The Cheshire Cat that is.

**/^_^\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Comments:**

**HI!**

**Oh! Oh! And REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Chesshire Cat and The

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**/^_^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Chapter 4: The Cheshire Cat and Shadowland**

I quickly stood to my feet and brushed off my dress. Even though I was sure I was right I still had to ask.

"Are you The Cheshire Cat?" The green haired cat turned her head and glared down at me. I felt a chill travel up my spine before she smiled down at me.

"No, I am not The Cheshire Cat." She then jumped down from the branch and landed in front of me. "What do you want, Nunnally?" I stared at her not even realizing what she had said. The only thing I really took in was the fact that she was crying. It was only when she shook me when I remembered what I was here for.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Cheshire Cat! I must have drifted off for a second there." The Cheshire Cat frowned before she corrected me again.

"My name is not Cheshire Cat, Nunnally." Now _I_ frowned at her.

"My name is not Nunnally. My name is Alice! Why does everyone keep on making that mistake?" The Cheshire Cat smirked at me.

"The reason they make that mistake is because it is _not_ a mistake. _You_ are the one that is making the mistake." I stared at her with a confused face.

"But how can that be? I know my name is 'Alice' and not 'Nunnally.' Why would my name be 'Nunnally' when I have no memories of that name?" The Cheshire Cat looked sad and her tears seemed to flow more freely.

"Maybe it's because you chose to lock away your memories of being 'Nunnally' and chose to hide behind the name of the heroine of the last story that was read to you?" I didn't follow.

"What do you mean by that?"

The Cheshire Cat sighed. "What if being 'Nunnally' was too much and you chose to run away and hide?"

I was confused. "But why would I want to forget?" The Cheshire Cat simply shrugged.

"Who knows? That's your problem." The Cheshire Cat then jumped back up to the branch that she had been sitting on before she had started to talk to me.

I panicked. "Wait! Cheshire Cat!" I heard a hiss and I ducked. I had barely avoided The Cheshire Cat's razor sharp claws as they swiped at the air where my head used to be.

She then turned to me and screeched "MY NAME IS NOT CHESHIRE CAT!" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Okay, okay. Then what do I call you?" She seemed to think it through before she said: "C.C."

"Well C.C.," I said while getting up, "Can you show me where The Lost Ones are?" C.C. seemed to be in shock.

"How did you…?" she stared at me with wide eyes before her contemplative stare turned into a small glare.

"No, I will not show you where The Lost Ones are." I stared at her with my mouth open.

"What!? Why not!?" C.C. looked at me with sadness.

"Because it is not my place to show you. I have no right to do so." Right before I could get fully angry she continued.

"But I can take you to someone who might be willing to show you." She lowered herself to the floor and motioned me to follow her.

"Come. We will have to make it there before dark. Before the Shadow Knights can be at their most powerful." I quickly followed after C.C. when I heard a creaking noise I looked over my shoulder and watched as The Weeping Willow shriveled up and died as well as the stream of tears that had surrounded it.

…

After hours of walking, I finally gave up on trying to figure out why the name C.C. sounded so familiar to me. Right when I opened my mouth, a large shadow jumped from the tree next to me and landed on me. I screamed and closed my eyes just as the shadow…thing…was about to plunge his shadow…stick…into my chest but I never felt any pain. When I opened my eyes, I saw C.C. instead of my would be murder.

"Come one." She grabbed my arm and hauled me up.

"What—what was that?" I said shakily. C.C. glared at the (now) bloody thing before she turned back around and continued to walk in the direction we had been heading.

"We're close." I ran after her and repeated my question.

"**What** was that **thing**?" I said forcefully. C.C. looked over her shoulder towards me before turning back.

"That was a Shadow Knight. They are, well they are similar to the knights that we have. Except there are more of them and much, _much _weaker than our knights. Heck, someone as weak as you can kill them. The people of Wonderland just leave all the dirty work to the knights. And now we only have two of them." C.C.'s voice had gone to a whisper by the end of that sentence. I never realized just how vulnerable Wonderland was. The people here didn't even know that there had been a battle for the very land that they all slept on! _If they don't even know about that how would they know that these Shadow Knights even exist? _I then remembered something C.C. said.

"What do you mean 'we're close'?" C.C. never answered me. Or maybe she did but I couldn't hear her answer over the sounds of shouts and screams and steel against steel. When we reached the edge of the forest, all I saw was chaos. In front of me, the land was nearly covered with dead bodies. There were no trees and the dark clouds that covered the sky kept the sun out and ended at the tree line. It was like there was an entire world beyond the forest. C.C. soundlessly stepped up beside me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome to the Shadowland, Nunnally." I stared at the land before me and felt like it was "the truth." Like it symbolized _something_; I just couldn't figure out what. C.C. then pointed to one figure that was completely covered in blood. Even the tulip shaped helmet that he wore was covered in blood even though it was steel. There was so much blood that I couldn't tell which side he was on. Well, until he killed three Shadow Knights at once.

"He's the one who might be willing to take you." Then C.C. did something that was stupid and life endangering.

"HEY ZERO! WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU! ZEEEEERRRRROOOO!" If Zero had stayed staring a second longer at them, he would have had four swords sticking out in places they shouldn't even be near. Slowly but surely, Zero fought his way closer to us. He must have taken out at least twenty more before he was at the bottom of the hill we were standing on. He quickly jumped up before the Shadow Knights could get anywhere near him. I Stared at Zero; or at least until he got to one knee and bowed.

"Your Majesty, it is good to see you but why are you so close to the battlefield? It is dangerous; you should go back to the castle." Zero's voice seemed hollow; as if a dead man was talking. I looked back down at the Shadow Knights.

"Why can't they get up here?" I asked, completely ignoring Zero. For some strange reason, I felt the urge to hit him. Zero sighed; almost as if he expected me to ignore his greeting. He got up even though I never gave him the okay and faced the remains of what seemed to be an army of Shadow Knights.

"They can't reach up here because of the barrier I had set up." I looked towards the horizon and noticed a darkening line; I then pointed towards it.

"What's that?" Zero moved his head forward and a few seconds past by before he sighed a tired sigh.

"That would be the reinforcements that the Shadow Lords are sending. It seems that they'll reach this place in the afternoon tomorrow." I felt my eyes widen at this information.

"That soon?" Zero nodded before he started to walk back into the forest. C.C. and I quickly followed after him. After a five minute walk we came to a small clearing that had a stream running through it. There was a small campsite near a cluster of trees. A few feet away from the campsite, there was a gray horse with a gold bridle.

I ran up to the huge horse and started to pet it. It neighed and nudged my hand. I giggled a bit before turned back to see Zero and C.C. staring at me.

"What? It's a pretty horse!" I then turned towards Zero. "What's its name?" Zero chuckled before he got to his knees in front of the fireplace and started to strike three rocks together.

"His name is Black Lancelot, bug I just call him Lancelot." I looked at him before I replied.

"Well that's weird. Why would he need to have the name Black?" Zero sat back and watched as the fire he made grows; trying to find a way to explain to me why Lancelot wasn't just Lancelot.

"Well, I guess it would be similar to saying 'Nunnally I' or 'Nunnally II' or 'Nunnally III.' If there were more Nunnallys before you, you would just add a number in front of your name to distinguish yourself from all the other Nunnallys right." I quickly thought that idea through before I nodded.

"Well, it is similar to that. There have been other Lancelots before Black Lancelot here." Zero pointed to Lancelot. "Before Black Lancelot, I rode on the first Lancelot then there was Lancelot Conquista and after him was Lancelot Albion." I looked at him with curiosity.

"Whatever happened to them?" he seemed to look ashamed a bit.

"They met The March Hare's Guren S.E.I.T.E.N." I stared at him for a while before I broke out in laughter. I saw through teary eyes how they all stared at me. When I finally calmed down, I asked why they were staring at me. They both simply turned away and said nothing at all.

I then walked over to the still dirty knight and sat down next to him. He stilled for a moment before continuing his search for enough food to feed three people. After he handed out the food we all sat and ate in an awkward silence. Even after we had finished eating, we simply sat in silence.

Finally, having enough of the silence, I stood up and turned to Zero. I pointed at him and said in my most commanding voice: "Take me to where The Lost are located."

**/^_^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Comments:**

**Hello! Just had a dream. Almost everyone dies. How fun right?**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: I Found The Truth

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**/^_^\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Chapter 5: I Found The Truth**

Zero and C.C. stayed staring at me for a while; almost as if they were shocked to see how straight forward I was. After he got enough of me, Zero turned back towards the fire.

"Why do you want to know about their location?" I stared at him; confusion written all over my face.

"Well, why wouldn't I?" C.C. had turned to look away by now; her golden eyes seemed to have a wild fire burning in them. Zero quickly brought my attention back to him with his next sentence.

"Because you were the one who ordered their disappearance." The cackling of the fire filled the tension filled silence as I took in that new bit of information. _Why would I want them to disappear? Did I hate them or something?_

Zero stood up and walked slowly towards me. "Do you really want to see them? Do you really want to know why you hid them all away?" The stench of the drying blood wafted up to my nose. When Zero was right in front of me, he bent down a bit and I was able to see through the small squares in the helmet. Hidden from the light of the fire, I could barely make out two familiar green eyes staring back at me.

"Well? Do you?" I couldn't speak for some reason. His eyes; they held so much emotion it stole my breath away.

C.C. stood up and stretched. "Zero, stop playing with the poor girl. Just because she put _you_ through hell doesn't mean you have the right to do the same to her. Besides this could be our chance to get rid of all the shadows and maybe even the Shadowland." Zero leaned away from me and sighed.

"Fine; you win, witch."

C.C. smirked. "Don't I always?"

Zero started to pack some of his things and hide them in some of the surrounding bushes. "Just shut up and help me pack." C.C. chuckled a bit before she started to grab some of the blankets that had been set up. I grabbed what was left of the food and put it in a satchel before I put the satchel on my shoulder.

When he was done, Zero pulled himself into Lancelot's saddle and reached his hand out towards me. "Come on, I'll pull you up." I nodded my head and reached for his hand. Right before I reached it though, Zero suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me up beside him. He turned his head slightly towards me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. Before he even gave me a chance to say anything, Zero turned back towards C.C. and nodded.

"I'll meet you there." C.C. gave us a rather creepy grin before she slowly started to disappear.

"See you~" When the green haired cat girl completely disappeared, Zero sent Lancelot into a gallop.

"WHOA!" I held onto Zero and watched as the trees around us turned into a green blur. After a good twenty minutes, we started to speed up. "Zero! Why are we going so fast!?" Zero didn't even spare me a glance.

"We need to be at a certain speed to enter the hideout or else we'll just crash into the cliff!"

I stared at his bloody back in surprise. "What cliff!?"

Zero yelled "That cliff!" before leaning forward. I watched with wide eyes as we were about to crash into a cliff. Right before we hit the wall of stone, I closed my eyes and hugged Zero with all my might. I opened my eyes when I felt Zero sit back up and bring Lancelot to a slow stop. I looked at the glowing cave that surrounded me. It would have probably been pitch black but the crystals that were imbedded in the walls were giving off a strange (yet calming) blue light.

"We're here," Zero said softly. He got off but signaled me to stay on. He quietly led Lancelot to a path through the rocks. After a few twists and turns we reached a small cavern; C.C. sat on a slab of stone with her eyes closed. Her ear twitched when we entered and her eyes opened.

"Took you guys long enough." Zero let out an annoyed huff before he tied Lancelot to a crystal that stood away from the rest. He then motioned me to get off of Lancelot which I did. Once I was fully off, Zero then led me to a metal door in the wall that I had never noticed before. C.C. stood up from her seat and made her way over.

"Are you sure you want to find out the truth?" I glared at the both of them.

"How many times must I tell you!? I am ready!" C.C. and Zero stared at each other before C.C. just shrugged and reached for the handle.

"Here goes nothing."

Light streamed from the room behind the metal door. Like the room before it, there were crystals in the walls but the thing about this room was that there was a giant crystal that jutted out from the floor. There were weeping willows surrounding it and their tears created a stream that connected with one another, creating one huge circle. In front of the door, there were two stones in the stream of water which led to the other side. Just as I was about to step on the first stone Zero held me in place.

"What now!? I just need to get across!" C.C. shook her head before pointing to a small rock. Carved into it were the words:

**Sing the Pinky Promise Song!**

I looked at C.C. with confusion written on my face. "So I just have to sing the pinky promise song and I could cross?" C.C. nodded. I stared at her expectantly.

"WELL!?" They both stared back at me.

"'Well' what?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well what's the Pinky Promise Song?" Suddenly, C.C. and Zero started to laugh. When he finally calmed down Zero turned towards me and put his hand on his hip.

"We don't know. This actually how far we have been able to go. You were the one that set up that stone. I guess you could say it is a test you had set up." I stared at the stone, trying to figure out what the song could be. As I stared I felt a memory slowly float forward. I turned to the two with my pinky fingers sticking out.

"Give me your pinkies." Hesitantly, they hooked their pinkies with mine. "Okay, we're ready."

I closed my eyes and felt the words come to me. "Cross my heart!" After saying that I jumped onto the first stone. Because they were attached to me, Zero and C.C. jumped as well but before their feet even touched the water, two more stones floated to the surface. I looked towards C.C. who had an almost terrified look on her face.

"Well this is new." I giggled a bit before I looked towards the next stone.

"Hope to die!" I hopped onto the second stone and felt no hesitation in C.C. and Zero's hop. They too laughed when they landed on other stones that had risen up. With a final jump I yelled:

"Eat a thousand needles if I lie!" We landed on the other side with a small thud. I sat up and looked at Zero and C.C. "That was…kinda fun." Zero suddenly sat up and looked towards the giant glowing crystal.

"We finally made it across…" I realized the truth of his statement. We made it across and now I can bring back The Lost Ones. I stood up and ran towards the giant crystal. When I was a few yards away I stared up at the dark shapes in it. The faces I saw there were familiar strangers. Like I knew them yet I…didn't? One of them caught my eye. Near the very bottom was a boy. He had black hair and a top hat. For some reason, I felt that he was important to me. And I felt ashamed for having forgotten him. So I ran the rest of the way and reached for the glowing blue crystal. Behind me I could hear Zero shouting nonsense.

"Wait, Nunnally! Don't touch it yet!" But I didn't listen. And I touched it. Memories hit me like a brick wall. I watched as darkness covered my vision but sound fill my ears. Different voices and noises. My name and others' were being called. Then light exploded right before me. Colors and familiar faces rushed past me. Right when I thought was about to be drowned in it all…it stopped. And in front of me was the black haired boy but now I could see that his eyes were a beautiful purple. He also wore white clothes that were…bloodstained?

I watched as my…my… big brother(?) died. I felt like my heart had been put in a blender and was currently being torn apart. I remembered it all now. I remembered how I closed myself off from the rest of the world and buried myself in work. I remembered treating Suzaku cruelly and giving him a work load as big as a mountain. I remembered that the last time I saw any of my friends had been two years ago and that was because they had decided to corner me. I had never realized up until now how much pain I was in and how everyone else had been suffering as well.

When I finally gained control over myself, I noticed that I was in Suzaku's arms. I looked up to see both C.C. and Suzaku staring down at me with concern in their eyes. "I—I'm fine. Don't worry." I slowly sat up with Suzaku's help and stared up at the crystal. C.C. crouched down beside me.

"Did you get your memories back?" I stared at her in surprise before I gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah, I remember everything now. I remember how I…" I swallowed; barely keeping the disgust I felt towards myself. "How I abandoned my friends and family."

I turned towards C.C. "Was this all a dream? Are you guys even really here?" C.C. smirked slightly.

"I was wondering if you would notice. Yes this is just a dream. But, to answer your second question, kind of. I linked everyone's mind to yours so I guess you could say we are and we aren't."

I looked back at the crystal. "So, all the people I have met…their minds are connected to my own?"

"Right again." I frowned as I realized something.

"Well what about the Shadowland and the Shadow Knights?" Suzaku's face darkened at this while C.C. merely shrugged.

"I guess you can say they are your enemies in the real world. The Shadow Knights are merely remarks that are meant to hurt and since they are just words, they can't really hurt you. But! If war breaks out in the real world then the Shadow Knights might become actual weapons instead of just words."

I felt a chill travel up my spine. "Good thing we're not going to war anytime soon." Suzaku cringed.

"What?" he sighed before he looked me in the eye.

"Things are starting to get dicey with the E.U. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to go to war with the rest of the world." I stayed staring at him for a while before I sighed.

"Then I guess it's time to get going." I got up and started to walk away from the giant crystal. Suddenly C.C. appeared before me.

"So you're not going to bring back The Lost?" I turned to see Suzaku still standing beside the crystal. I stared past him and to Lelouch's face. I could almost believe that he was asleep and not dead.

"No, they are dead and I don't think it'll make a difference. I'll simply tell them the truth." I turned away and left the room. I pretended not to hear the small, whispered "Lelouch" from Suzaku.

**/^_^\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Comments:**

**I think there's only a chapter (maybe two) left. I hope this story entertained you so far. Really, it was only a practice run or something.**


	6. Chapter 6: Why Holes?

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**/^_^\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Chapter 6: Why Holes?**

It took merely an hour to arrive at the castle, but it took only three minutes for the servants to come rushing out. I ignored their calls of "Your Highness!" and "Your Majesty, are you alright!?" Instead, I headed straight to the throne room that was just beyond the giant wooden doors. I could hear the staff's outraged cries as C.C. followed me and my knight into the castle. I nodded towards Zero as four palace guards charged at her. He quickly nodded back before he knocked the poor guards out.

Zero followed me up to the throne and stood by my side as I sat down. The moment I sat on the throne, the whole room seemed to have stilled and everyone seemed to be holding their breaths. I searched the room, looking for my personal maid. When I couldn't find her, I made sure to remedy that.

"Where's The Dodo bird!?" The maids in the room started to whisper amongst themselves. Finally, after a moment of non-stop whispering, a small (yet brave) maid stepped forward.

"Your Majesty," the maid gave a proper curtsey, "The Dodo has been out looking for you since you disappeared. She has been quite…frantic…since your disappearance." A maid in the back snickered before asking her friend if "frantic" was the right word for describing The Dodo. I pinched the bridge of my nose before turning to Zero. When I motioned him to, he leaned in towards me.

"Gather all of my subjects. Have them here in five hours," I whispered to him. Zero nodded before turning to leave the room. I then turned to the rest of my audience.

"Everyone! I wish to hold a ball here! You have five hours to get this room ready for the grandest ball Wonderland has ever seen. Have the chefs create their best meals! Tell the musicians to blow the dust off their instruments!" I stood from my seat when I noticed that no one was moving. "Move it people! You have five hours to make this place spotless and decorative!" now that certainly got them moving. I turned to C.C., who stood at the foot of my throne, and smiled.

"Let us go to my room and prepare ourselves for an unforgettable night!" C.C. smirked at me before executing a dramatic bow.

"Yes! Your Majesty!"

…

I stood behind the red velvet curtain that hung beside the rather big throne. I tugged nervously at my blue dress. It reminded me of the one I had first worn except a bit more…extravagant. C.C. looked at the party guests with a bit of disgust. She knew as well as I that they expected The Lost Ones to make their appearance at this party. I then noticed how beautiful C.C. looked in her rather short, orange dress.

"Your Majesty," Zero said as he came up to stand beside me. His dirty armor had been exchanged for an elegant outfit that consisted of purple pants with gold strips, a white dress shirt, a light purple vest, and a purple coat. Zero still kept the tulip shaped helmet though. "We are ready to begin."

I nodded before I took in a deep breath. I looked up to Zero when I felt his gloved hand on my shoulder.

"You're gonna be fine, Nunnally." Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I imagined their bright greenness.

"Thank you, Suzaku." He nodded to me before stepping back and bowing.

"After you, Your Highness." I took one final glance at the both of them before stepping out into the light of the ballroom.

The moment I sat on my throne, a polite applause arose. I was able to clearly see The Duchess, The March Hare, The Dormouse, and The White King but the rest were off to the back; almost like they were hiding. I raised my hand towards them to make them stop; but, instead, their applause grew louder. As I tried to calm them down, their cries grew louder as did my distress. When The Duchess noticed this, she turned to face the crowd and started yelling at them.

"SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HER MAJESTY IS TRYING TO SPEAK!? ARE YOU ALL DAFT!?" The crowd immediately quieted down. When even the whispering stopped, The Duchess turned to me. "Please forgive me, Your Majesty. I couldn't think of a simpler method of quieting them all down." She curtsied before returning to her original place.

I smiled kindly at her before replying. "Thank you, Duchess. And there is nothing to forgive." I then turned my eyes back to the rest of the crowd.

"I know you expect to be reunited with The Lost Ones of Wonderland," the cheering started again, but, unlike last time, they stopped the moment I raised my hand. "I am sad to say that you will not be reunited." The crowd was shocked into silence for a good five minutes before they all began to start shouting. After a few minutes of ear ringing shouts, The Duchess once again took matters in her hands.

"SILENCE! LET HER MAJESTY EXPLAIN HER SELF! QUEEN ALICE MUST HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR PROCLAIMING SUCH A THING!" It took a while for them to calm down and only after some of the palace guards started to shout and point their weapons at the partygoers. When all was silent once again, I stood up from my seat and walked down the steps.

"I say this because…" I looked at the mixed emotions displayed on their faces, and almost re-thought out my plan. When I reached C.C.'s face, I knew that I couldn't let them keep dreaming about impossible possibilities. As much as it pained me to do it, I had to crush their dreams. So with a stronger voice, I started over. "I say this because they are all dead!" right before they could start the routine of shouting, the great wooden doors slammed open with such a force, I could see that a few cracks appeared. A familiar voice then shouted, "NOT QUITE, YOUR HIGHNESS!" A familiar teal haired man appeared along with a familiar white rabbit.

"It is I, Jeremiah Gottwald! Along with Anya Alstreim!" The crowd stayed silent as Jeremiah and Anya made their way to me. Once they were before me, they both got to one knee and bowed. Once I gave them the order to rise, they both did so and smiled at me.

"It is a pleasure to see you, Your Highness," Jeremiah said with a kind smile on his tan face. Anya was quick to follow after him.

"It has been too long, Nunnally." I grinned at the both of them.

"Yes way too long." Right when Jeremiah was about to reply, The Red Knight and The March Hare ran up to them; both had their weapons in hand.

"What are you two doing here!? You're both supposed to be dead!" The March Hare yelled as she swung a claw like carrot.

I watched as Anya blocked her attack with four giant carrots that seemed to be attached to each other. I immediately knew that, if I wanted to stop this fight from escalating, I had to reveal everything; and soon.

"KALLEN STOP!" The clawed carrot wielding hare immediately stopped halfway through her second attack and seemed to freeze for five seconds. Just like when I had first met her. After the five seconds, she blinked and looked around as if she were just waking up from a dream. She then turned towards me; her fight with Anya all but forgotten.

"Nunnally? What's going on? Where are we? Why…are you dressed like that?" C.C. then made her way over to us.

"Hm, well that's interesting." Kallen and I turned to look at C.C.

"What's interesting?" I asked.

"She is able to regain her memories even though she isn't supposed to have control here." C.C. shrugged, "I guess you don't have much control over your own dreams. But…I think you should try saying all their names."

I looked at her with curiosity. "What will that accomplish?" C.C. smirked.

"It may accomplish nothing at all. Or it could be your ticket out of this dream."

It took only a second for me to react. I then pointed to the nearest person. The Red Knight.

"GINO WEINBERG!" he stilled for five seconds (like Kallen) before looking dazed. The moment he said "Nunnally?" I started pointing to the others and said their names.

"MILLY ASHFORD! RIVALZ CARDEMONDE! NINA EINSTEIN! SAYOKO SHINOZAKI! SCHNEIZEL EL BRITANNIA! CORNELIA LI BRITANNIA! KAGUYA SUMERAGI! TIANZI! LLOYD ASPLUND! CECILE CROOMY! RAKSHATA CHAWLA! VILLETA AND KANAME OHGI!" I stared at them all breathlessly as their faces came alight with confusion and recognition.

I could hear murmurs of "where are we?" and "what are _you_ doing here?" and even "why are you dressed like that?" I quickly tried to explain it.

"Everyone! Please listen!" Slowly, but surely, they all quieted down.

"Everyone! First off, it's good to see you all!" At this, some of their faces grew bright with delight. It made me feel even guiltier about not having spoken to then in two years. They all said pleasantries back before going quiet again.

"Now, before you all panic, I promise to get us out of here." They all had confusion on their faces except for Suzaku (who had taken off the helmet), C.C., Jeremiah, and Anya.

"You are all in my head." After those words came out of my mouth, I realized just how bad it sounded. Suddenly, they all began to panic. I stared in despair at the frantic crowd in front of me as C.C. walked up beside me; followed by Suzaku, Jeremiah, and Anya. C.C. patted my shoulder lightly with a smirk on her face.

"I guess that is a way to cause panic. Lelouch would have been proud." I stared at her and realized what she had said. I felt tears leak out of my eyes and I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess he would have." C.C. stared at the crowd before making her way to the nearest person, Kallen.

"Well this is getting a bit boring." Kallen, who had been punching Gino for some reason, turned to C.C.

"What do you want a piece of me too?" Kallen raised her arm and was about to punch C.C. when C.C. dodged. When Kallen passed her, C.C. tripped her and as Kallen fell, a hole appeared in the ground. The whole crowd went silent and watched as Kallen disappeared into the hole with a shriek. As soon as she was fully in it, the hole closed up after her.

Nina was the first to speak. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" C.C. quickly appeared in front of her.

"I sent her back." Nina was then pushed and, as she lost balance and fell, a hole appeared behind her. Soon, Nina was swallowed up with a shriek as well. Soon, everyone was once again in a panic as C.C. pushed them into their own personal holes. After many screams, the only ones left were me and Suzaku. C.C. had decided it would be funny if she tricked Jeremiah and Anya into their own holes. When C.C. pushed the last person into their hole, I wasted no time in asking her my question.

"Why holes?" C.C. shrugged.

"That's just the way things work here in Wonderland." I sighed before looking around.

"Well? Where's my hole?" C.C. gave a small smile before she motioned us to follow her. Suzaku bowed to me and offered his arm. I executed a curtsey before taking it and letting him lead me to where C.C. was taking us. We followed her past many rooms and into the gardens.

The path slowly got more familiar to me as we went deeper. Finally, as I had suspected, we came to a stop in front of a sakura tree. Right next to it was a huge hole that was about ten feet wide. I kept walking until I was right in front of it.

"You return the same way you came," C.C. said quietly. I turned back to face them.

"So this is it? The dream will end when I jump in?" C.C. nodded slowly.

"Yes, you'll go back to your own body and wake up." I looked at the ground and wondered what I will do when I got back.

"Will I remember this dream?" C.C. looked at me with a gentle expression.

"Only if you want to." I nodded then looked at both of them.

"I won't forget," I smiled gently at them. "See you guys later." Before they could reply, I let myself fall backwards. As I fell backwards it felt as if the world decided to pass in slow motion. I watched as Suzaku and C.C. scramble after me. I then looked up and noticed that I could see stars. The same stars that I would watch with Lelouch, Euphie, and Mother. I watched as the hole above me grew smaller along with Suzaku and C.C.'s faces. I felt wind whip my hair and dress around as I fell. When the hole was nothing more than a dot, I closed my eyes and let a few tears go.

_Thank you, for that dream…_

…

I opened my eyes as bright light streamed into my room. I sat up in my bed and looked around. I tried moving my legs off the bed but found them unresponsive. I was about to call for help when Sayoko came into the room with a trolley that held my breakfast.

"Sayoko!" Sayoko looked at me with a surprised face.

"Miss. Nunnally! You're awake early today." I turned to look at her.

"How long have I been gone!?" Sayoko gave me a confused look as she passed me the tray of food.

"Miss. Nunnally, what are you talking about? You haven't left. I think you must have been dreaming." As Sayoko turned to get me a dress I looked out the window.

_So it was all just a dream? _

**/^_^\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Comments: **

**The next chapter is an epilogue of sorts.**


	7. Epilogue: A Picnic

**A/N: ****this chapter would be best read while listening to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. The lyrics don't really matter, just the tune.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing except the plot.**

**/^_^\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Epilogue: A Picnic**

I watched as Milly and Kallen laughed at a joke that Rivalz had said while Rivalz watched Milly like she was the most amazing woman in the world. Milly, though she acted like it, was not oblivious to his attention. I leaned against Suzaku, who was wearing Zero's outfit and mask even though everyone here knew who he was. I felt him stiffen next to me before relaxing. When no one was looking, I turned to whisper to Suzaku.

"Go and visit Lelouch's grave. I know you want to, Suzaku." Suzaku stayed still before nodding and moving to stand. No one said anything as he made his way past the bushes that separated us from Lelouch's grave. I had Shirley's remains moved next to Lelouch's as well as Euphie's and Rolo's. At first, I didn't know who Rolo was until C.C. and Suzaku explained to me who he was and why he was important to my big brother. I was jealous at first but I quickly got over it when I realized his life was not an easy one.

I watched as everyone cheered when Jeremiah brought out his famous orange juice. I thanked Anya when she gave me a cup of the orange juice and watched as she gave them to the others. I laughed, along with Nina and Milly, as Kallen kicked Gino in the shin when he complimented her on her summer dress. I felt happy as I watched them all enjoy themselves. When I finished my orange juice, I fell back in the grass and watched as the clouds made their way across the wide blue sky.

_Lelouch, it's been two and a half years since you died. I'm sorry that I forgot about you and the others. I…I was just so sad…I wanted to forget about it all. I hope you can forgive me. I hope you are doing well in heaven. Tell Euphie and Shirley I said "hi." And tell Rolo that I look forward to meeting him someday._

…_Lelouch…_

…_I miss you…_

…

A few feet away from where Nunnally laid, a crying Lelouch could be found in the bushes. C.C., who sat beside him, stroked his back; trying to be comforting but not really succeeding.

"So she was able to remember her friends again?" The teary eyed "dead man" asked the immortal witch.

C.C. smiled gently. "Yes, I'm pretty sure that is what this picnic is all about." Lelouch nodded before turning back to the scene before him. Suzaku then stepped out of the bushes behind them and crawled towards them. He sat beside them and observed their friends play and tease each other like old times. He took off his mask and turned to face the two immortals.

"So are you ever going to show yourself, Lelouch? Nunnally misses you, you know." Lelouch looked at his friend with a bit of fondness in his eyes.

"All in due time, Suzaku. I doubt that revealing myself will be good but I also doubt that I'll be able to hide forever." Suzaku raised an eyebrow at this.

"Because people will have found you or because you want to be found?" Lelouch smirked at Suzaku before turning back to watch his little sister.

"A little bit of both, I think." Suzaku chuckled before looking back at the picnic.

The three friends continued to watch the picnic until the sun began to set.

**/^_^\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Comments:**

**And there is the ending! Sorry if it isn't my best work but hey! It's a story! I hoped you enjoyed it! And for those of you who are wondering: no my other two stories have not been abandon; I was just trying to finish this one so I can focus on the others and newer ones! I'll try to have A Different Peace updated before I go on Christmas break. The thing is I can't find inspirational music for it so I can't really work on it. And the same goes for You Are Mine and I Am Yours. I just need to find a stopping point and I'm worried that it's too short. Oh well. And bluewing told me that she was updating so, hopefully, she won't make me seem like a liar this time and she'll update.**

**Review please!**


End file.
